


Game of Thrones Alternate Ending

by MDST3559014



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Fix-It: s08e06 The Iron Throne, F/M, Game of Thrones Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: This work serves as an alternate ending to the TV series Game of Thrones. It specifically focuses on the events that occur at the end of the final episode (Season 8, Episode 6). This is my first fanfiction work and my story-telling skills are not all that great but my intent was to provide an ending that I believe would have left the audience more satisfied while also doing a better job at tying some of the plots and twists that were presented throughout the series that many complained weren't acknowledged in the actual ending.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Game of Thrones Alternate Ending

The following are events that would occur in Season 8 Episode 6 of Game of Thrones. The beginning of this narrative starts with almost the exact dialogue from the show between Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow right before Dany’s death, with a few minor tweaks for the purpose of the alternate ending.

(Jon walks in on Dany admiring the Iron Throne)

Jon: I saw them executing Lannister prisoners in the street. They said they were acting on your orders.

Dany: It was necessary.

Jon: Have you been down there? Have you seen? Children! Little children! Burned! 

Dany: I tried to make peace with Cersei. She used their innocence as a weapon against me. She thought it would cripple me.

Jon: Forgive them.

Dany: I can’t.

Jon: You can! 

Dany: The world we need won’t be built by men loyal to the world we have.

Jon: The world we need is a world of mercy. It has to be.

Dany: And it will be. It's not easy to see something that's never been before… a good world.

Jon: How do you know it will be good?

Dany: Because I know what is good.

Jon: What about everyone else? All the other people that think they know what’s good?

Dany: They don’t get to choose.

Dany: Be with me... build the new world with me. This is our reason... it has been from the beginning. We can do it together. We can break the wheel together.

Jon: You are my queen. Forever. Til death do us part.

They kiss.

Jon stabs Dany in the chest. As they stare into each other’s eyes, her body falls into his arms and she takes her last breath, Jon’s face as we see it transitions into the face of Arya Stark. A loud howl from Drogon is heard from far away as Arya’s face is fixed on the screen. She drops Dany’s body and we watch her walk out of the Iron Throne room. 

At the sound of Drogon’s howls as he burns the Iron Throne and takes Dany’s corpse away, Jon comes rushing up the castle steps as Arya approaches the top of the stairs. When he looks up and sees Arya, he immediately stops with a face of disbelief. Arya stares back at Jon and nonchalantly walks slowly down the steps. Passing Jon, we see in Jon’s face that he has realized what she’s done. 

Once Arya leaves, Greyworm comes rushing into the castle where he finds Jon still standing on the stairs. 

(One last faint howl is heard from Drogon then the screen cuts black.)

(The next scene opens with the actual scene of Tyrion Lannister getting escorted out of the prison by the Unsullied.)

At the King’s election, they briefly discuss the events that have occurred (with Dany’s death) and they acknowledge the fact that Arya has disappeared. Greyworm announces that he and the Unsullied will sail to the Isle of Naath (as normal). Jon decides that he will go back to the wall and become Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, to which everyone agrees. Sansa will be queen of Winterfell (as normal). Bran will be the new hand of the King; and although he expresses his discontent with the election naming him most fit and logical for King, because he is a prisoner and has no choice in the matter, Tyrion Lannister is decided to be the new King of Westeros.


End file.
